Lies by Omission
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: Sam waits until Dean leaves before he gets up to something he knows Dean wouldn't appove of.


Dean left the room for his night on the town. Sam begged off for one reason for another, he didn't know if Dean even listened to his excuses anymore.

"Yes?" the phone was picked up after one ring.

"He's gone," Sam couldn't keep the smile from his voice.

"Be right there." She snapped her phone shut before he could say anything else.

Sam swung the door open as soon as she knocked. Pleasantries were skipped over as he grabbed her, pulled her inside and relocked the door. They were an awkward tangle of limbs as each tried to strip the other of their clothing.

Bela's mouth devoured Sam's as she tugged and pulled. Frustrated, she broke their kiss and grappled with his jeans. Sam took advantage of their separation as he yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He was reaching for the buttons on Bela's blouse when she stood from sliding his clothes off his lower body.

"Damn, theses are slippery," his large fingers fumbled with the tiny, tiny buttons. His hands were quickly batted away so Bela could deal with the pesky closures. Mouth instantly back on hers, he unzipped her skirt so it could fall gracefully to the floor.

"How long do we have?" she breathily asked as she stepped out of her skirt and panties.

"He just left."

"To do what?"

"Play pool, I think." Sam chuckled, "I didn't really care why he was leaving."

"I'd rather miss big brother finding out you've been sleeping with the enemy."

"We're going to sleep?" he couldn't resist smirking at her. Some of Dean's personality traits had rubbed off on him.

"He'd kill us, Samuel."

"No, just you."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Are we really arguing instead of getting it on?"

Conversation dropped, they moved to a horizontal position on the bed, unaware of the man at the door.

Dean hadn't found anyone to hustle. Through the opening in the curtain, he saw the pair and gasped. He hadn't known Bela was in town.

He thought back through the past days and weeks, wondering what lies Sam had told by omission. Disgusted with the situation, he sought shelter in the Impala.

Fingers sought out sensitive spots and urged their bodies closer. Words were beyond them, moans other sounds of pleasure filled the room.

Sam rolled them over so that he was on top. Braced himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her but could still feel the full length of her body against his. Tongues mingled and hands roamed over their sweat-slicked skin. They were helped along with the remnants of round one and didn't need to worry about friction being an issue.

"I wish you could stay," Sam said as he watched Bela get dressed from his position on the bed.

"Can't chance Dean discovering us. Besides, I'm usually only a phone call away if we're near the same state."

She gave him a chaste kiss and danced away when he tried to embrace her again. "If I let you get your arms around me, I won't be able to leave and we'll no longer be a secret. Can't change that, can we?"

Knowing she was right did nothing to damper Sam's urge to pull her back to him.

"No, we can't."

Her shoes were the last thing she put on. "I'm not leaving you. Just saving my own hide. You're his brother, so he'd probably spare you. Dean feels no such love for me."

Dean saw her leave and return to her room further toward the office. He checked the time and figured he'd give Sam twenty minutes or so to get cleaned up and stage the room so it looked like he'd been doing research.

If he ignored Bela's visits long enough, maybe she would go away of her own accord. He really hoped so since he didn't need to drive yet another wedge between him and Sam.

When he was done waiting, he made sure to make lots of noise so Sam had plenty of notice. He walked in on a scene he saw almost every night. Sam was huddled over his laptop scribbling notes that only he could read.

"How was your night?"

"Haven't had much luck." Sam shut off his computer, laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back in the chair.

"Calling it a night?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "How'd you do?"

"You know. The usual." Dean could lie, too. Especially if it kept what was left of their little happy family together.


End file.
